


sweetheart

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #LetAdrienEat2K19, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Home is where the heart is.





	sweetheart

"They say the way to a man's heart is—" and it's Sabine Cheng speaking and they are _standing in a bakery_ , but the last time Adrien heard those words was on Ladybug's lips, and she finished the sentence _between the ribs_. At the time, fresh from identifying Hawkmoth and in the middle of trying to plot how to use that knowledge to take him down, Chat Noir's laugh might have been bitter, but it was sincere and his Lady had relaxed a notch at the sound.

Marinette is a warm strong presence bare centimeters from his side, carefully not touching him (this is a lesson they do not care to relearn), babbling on about the proper proportions of frosting to sugar cookie; she looks up when he touches the back of her hand, she hands him a cookie frosted to look like ~~his heart~~ a ladybug, and she smiles and says, "Eat."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
